As is known, caster wheels are often interconnected to various objects such as furniture, file cabinets, luggage and the like to facilitate the movement of the item along a supporting surface. These objects are often manufactured with the caster wheels already mounted thereon. However, some objects contemplate the mounting of the caster wheels by end user after purchases of the objects. In both arrangements, it is readily understood that the caster wheels must have sufficient strength to adequately support the object as the object is transported along the supporting surface. If a caster wheel is fabricated from a material of insufficient strength, it is possible the for the caster wheel to collapse as the object is transported over the supporting surface. This, in turn, may result in damage to the object traveling on the caster wheels and to the flooring on which the object is being transported.
In view of the foregoing, caster wheel manufacturers have been known to fabricate caster wheels from very strong materials such as metals and hard plastic. While functional for their intended purpose, there are certain inherent problems associated with the use of caster wheels fabricated from these types of materials. For example, it can be appreciate that caster wheels may be used to transport objects on various types of flooring that may be more susceptible to damage. For example, flooring such as linoleum or hardwood may be marred or permanently damaged when subjected to caster wheels fabricated from metal or hard plastic. Further, if the caster wheels are used to support heavy objects, the damage to flooring such as linoleum or hardwood may be even more significant.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a caster wheel cover adapted for receipt on the outer periphery of a caster wheel that limits the damage associated with use of the caster wheel on certain types of flooring.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a caster wheel cover adapted for receipt on the outer periphery of a caster wheel that may be simply and easily mounted about the outer periphery of the caster wheel.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a caster wheel cover that does not interfere with operation of the caster wheel as the caster wheel transports an object over a supporting surface in a user desired direction.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a caster wheel cover that may be simply and easily mounted about the outer periphery of the caster wheel and that may be simply and easily replaced when worn.
In accordance with the present invention, a castor wheel cover is provided for mounting on a wheel of a castor wheel assembly. The wheel has an outer surface. The castor wheel cover includes a floor engaging member having inner and outer surfaces and first and second side edges first and second sidewalls project from corresponding first and second side edges so as to define a channel therebetween. The channel is adapted for receiving the outer surface of the wheel therein.
It is contemplated for the first sidewall to include at least one notch therein and for floor engaging member to have first and second ends. The first and second ends of the floor engaging member forming a mating relationship with the wheel received in the channel. The first end of the floor engaging member may include a male projection and the second end of the floor engaging member may include a female recess adapted for receiving the male projection. An adhesive may be provided along the inner surface of the floor engaging member for affixing the floor engaging member to the outer surface of the wheel.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a castor wheel cover is provided for mounting on a wheel of a castor wheel assembly. The wheel has a outer surface. The castor wheel cover includes a floor engaging member having inner and outer surfaces, and an adhesive provided on the inner surface of the floor engaging member. The adhesive affixes the floor engaging member to the outer surface of the wheel.
The floor engaging member includes first and second edges and the castor wheel cover also includes first and second sidewalls projecting from corresponding edges of the base. Each sidewall has an inner surface and an outer surface. The first sidewall may includes a radially inner edge having first and second notches formed therein. Alternatively, the floor engaging member may include first and second ends wherein the first end of the floor engaging member forms a mating relationship with the second end of the floor engaging member. For example, the first end of the floor engaging member may include a male projection and the second end of the floor engaging member may include a female recess adapted for receiving the male projection.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, an improvement in a caster wheel assembly having a wheel rotatably supported on a central axle is provided. The wheel includes first and second sides and an outer peripheral surface therebetween. The improvement includes a base having an inner surface engageable with the outer peripheral surface of the wheel, an outer surface engageable with a supporting surface, and first and second sides. First and second sidewalls project from corresponding sides of the base. Each sidewall has an inner surface and an outer surface. The inner surface of the first sidewall overlaps at least a portion of the first side of the wheel and the inner surface of the second sidewall overlaps at least a portion of the second side of the wheel.
It is contemplated for the base to include first and second ends. The first end of the base forms a mating relationship with the second end of the base. By way of example, the first end of the base may include a male projection and the second end of the base may include a female recess adapted for receiving the male projection. Alternatively, the first sidewall may include a radially inner edge having first and second notches formed therein. An adhesive along the inner surface of the base for affixing the base to the outer peripheral surface of the wheel.